HarryxHermione One shot
by raj123657
Summary: Set in the fourth year of Harry Potter... Just after Yule Ball, and curious Harry finds out about the RoR ENJOY PLS RATE


It was the middle of December, the lights had just faded inside the castle after an enchanting Yule Ball. All the participants went away sleepy and full after a beautiful night out… All but two. Harry sat alone in the Room of Requirement his face pressed up against the one thing he needed, the one thing he based his life on… The Mirror of Erised. Dumbledore had taken it out 3 years ago to use for hiding the Philosophers Stone, but after that debacle, he decided that it could return to its original hiding spot, figuring there was not a student who could not only locate it, but would go the struggle to find it. However he let slip one thing loose that ruined his plan. He mentioned to Harry during the ball the powers of the room of Requirement. Naturally curious he immediately called to the one person he could trust to provide the answer needed. Dobby. Thusly Dobby showed him the room. But inside the room… Inside the mirror was not what he expected to see. Three years ago when he sat down in the dust covered classroom with the stairs stacked high. Three years ago when he sat staring hungrily at the coveted mirror he saw his family, but now, now here in this magical room in this magical classroom, when the magical boy stared at the magical mirror, all he saw was a magical girl.

"NO!" Harry shrieked, as the mirror showed him his heart's desire. He had been fighting this for 3 years, he had buried it underneath layers and layers of detachment, he had resisted the urge for too long, but now he could no longer deny it. There standing in front of him, almost close enough to touch, was his her… Hermione Jean Granger.

Harry stood panting; his breaths coming out in huge deep gasps. He needed to get this out of his head. He couldn't. no he wouldn't. But she had just looked so beautiful in her pale blue dress, elegantly highlighting those beautiful curves, and those gorgeous DD breasts. He had to stop, he had to forget, but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her out of his head. The toy in his pants slowly started to rise, as the erection grew by the thoughts of her. The pants under his dress robes continued to tent, until it seem as there was an animal underneath harry's robes. Harry couldn't control himself, an involuntary groan slipped out of him as the feelings of arousal had grown too big to handle. Sighing Harry made his decision. Tomorrow morning he had to tell her, if he didn't he would go mad. Getting up he just turned around to leave and froze there standing in front of him, no it had to be a trick of the light, no it couldnt be, but it was, was Hermione, not in those beautiful dress, but in what appeared to be some of the most revealing clothing had ever seen. Now being a boy, in a magical school, with a magical invisibilty cloack, and the ability to see where anyone was at any time, thanks to his magical map, he had been through the girls locker rooms, he had seen it all. But no washing girl, no changic female, could beat the feeling of Hermione standing next to him. They stood and stared at each other seemingly trying to read each others mind until Harry stepped forward.

" Hey 'mione, how'd did you get here?" Harry asked, his voice low and heavy

She stared back at him, taking her time, in that peculiar Hermione way, seemingly to contemplate every possible answer before saying, "the same way you did big boy." Her voice low and sensual. At the same time she took a step forward, removing the space between them to almost 7 centimeters.

Harry gasped, the tent in his pants, was pressing into her completely bare naval. Hermione 18 centimeters shorter than Harry didn't seem to mind this, in fact she seemed pleased by it.

"What are you doing here?"

"I dont know, what are you?"

"I needed time to think," said Harry, his voice almost closing off from the lust flowing through his body. "I wanted to see my parents again, not a photo, as close as I can get.

"Mhm, and i suppose this beautiful penis is the effects of staring at your parents. Could it have been perhaps that you were not looking at your parents. COuld it have been perhaps that inside that mirror you saw what i believed you saw… me?"

What Harry didn't know was that Hermione had been following after the ball, and once seeing him enter the room, quickly followed him, and seeing the image of herself in the mirror she asked the room for what she wanted… Something to make Harry hers…

"What no, that's ridiculous." Harry whispered.

"Oh really," Hermione cooed. "I suppose then its no big deal to tell you that I have wanted you for the past 3 years of my life, that I was just waiting for you to ask me, and when you didn't I imperiused Krum into asking me to make you jealous. It's no big deal to tell you that after the ball I followed you around to this room, and I suppose i should tell you that I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW," her voice burning with passion. With that she closed the remaining "space" between them and pulled Harry down into a bruising kiss.


End file.
